Relationships
Ross Rachel Ross harboured a crush for Rachel since ninth grade. When Rachel moved to the city, Ross tried to re-kindle his affection, and after a rocky start the two finally got together in "The One With the Prom Video". After an argument over Rachel's friendship with a male co-worker, Rachel announced that they were taking "a break." Ross, thinking that Rachel was ending the relationship, got so drunk that he slept with "the hot girl from the copy place," Chloe. When Rachel found out, she broke up with Ross in a scene that involved Ross and Rachel arguing in Monica's living room while the other four friends were trapped in Monica's bedroom. From then on, the two shared an almost-on-again-almost-off again relationship, known now in the USA sometimes as a Ross-and-Rachel relationship. When Phoebe fixes Ross up with her "bald friend Bonnie," Rachel is clearly jealous when she sees that Bonnie is no longer bald, with beautiful flowing hair. In the episode at the beach, where Phoebe learns the true identity of her birth mother, Rachel convinces Bonnie to shave her head again. When Ross asks her why she did it, Rachel admits that it's because she still has feelings for him. While Ross is next door breaking up with Bonnie, Rachel pens a rather long letter to Ross ("18 pages, front and back!") asking him to take responsibility for their first break-up. However, Ross falls asleep while reading the letter, and later bluffs that he agrees with what the letter has to say. Afterwards, after reading the entire letter, which basically asks him if he will take responsibility for all the things that went wrong in their relationship, he finds out he strongly disagrees. He tries to swallow his pride and act like he accepts it; however, when the pair are in bed, and Rachel is saying she's glad she didn't accept her mother's advice "once a cheater, always a cheater" he finally snaps. A very loud "WE WERE ON A BREAK!" is heard being shouted by Ross from the bedroom and they angrily break up again. At one point after a drinking binge in Las Vegas, they got married. This wasn't resolved until weeks later when - unable to get an annulment - they had to get a divorce, leading Ross to panic over being a triple divorcee. Later in the series, they slept together again, resulting in the birth of Ross' second child Emma. In "The Last One", Ross is encouraged by Phoebe to declare his love to Rachel before she leaves to pursue a career in Paris. His plea is successful and the two once again enter into a relationship. It is rumored that Ross and Rachel eventually got married in the Friends spinoff Joey, with Joey claiming that all his friends are married. Julie End Season 1 - Mid Season 2. Went to graduate school with Ross. Met Ross during a business trip in China. Bonnie End Season 3. Introduced to Ross by Phoebe. Emily Mid Season 4 - End of Season 4 (Makes a special appearance in Season 6).Daughter of Rachel's former boss at Bloomingdales. Rachel was supposed to show Emily around New York, but Ross went instead. Ross and Emily ended in a Bed and Breakfast in Vermont their first weekend together. Ross was engaged to Emily within 6 episodes. Elizabeth Mid Season 6 - End of Season 6. NYU student who took one of Ross's Paleontology classes. Mona End of Season 7 - Season 8. Mona met Ross and Chandler and Monica's wedding, as she worked at the restaurant. Charlie Season 9 - Season 10. When Ross is assigned by work to show ne wproffesors around town, he meets the beatiful intelligent Charlie. They become friends. He invites her to Joey's roof party, and after being discouraged from making a move on her by her extensiv elsit of extremely intelligent ex-boyfriends, Rachel and Phoebe stirr him to give it a shot. However she makes out with Joey before he gets a chance. Later on during the trip to Barbados, Joey and Charlie agreed to a friendly break-up due to their difference in interests. Seizing his chance, Ross kissed her and joey complied, knowing full-well that they were perfect for each other. Rachel Paolo Rachel meets Paolo, a dark, attractive Italian man in The One With The Blackout while trying to return a lost cat (who turns out to be Paolo's). He speaks very little English and starts out as a relationship based around sex. Ross becomes very jealous of Paolo and mocks him behind his back constantly. Rachel breaks up with Paolo after Phoebe reveals to her that he had made a pass at her at her work. Portrayed by Cosimo Fusco. Ross (see Ross- Rachel) Joey During the Barbados trip Rachel and Joey kissed after he broke up with Charlie. Thye broke up soon after after they realised the chemistry was not right, and she was better suited to Ross, even though the even was six years after their only real relationship. Chandler Monica Before Ross's second wedding, to Emily Waltham, a drunk man mistakenly thoguht Monica was Ross's mother. This remark distressed her greatly, and she got a drunk and looked for comfort in Chandler. They slept together and had a secret relation ship for the next half series. Eventually Joey rachel and Phoebe all found out, and they took vengeance over the dihonesty by playing mind games with them, during which Chandler accidently blurted out his love for Monica. Due to Ross's insecurities they kept the relationship hidden from him. He accidently saw them making love through a window, and the secrecy issue was resolved and he calmed down when he learned they were in love. A year later, during the trip to Las Vegas, they toyed with the idea of getting married. They would've gone through with it, but were too shocked to continue when they saw Ross and Rachel burst out of the chapel. for the next year, they had a steady relationship witha few ups and downs, mainly related to their respective long time exs, Janice and Richard. Chandler decided to propose to Monica, but at the dinner they were interupted by Richard. To throw her off the scent, Phoebe advised that he pretend that he hated marriage. However, after this Richard declared his love for her and she almost left Chandler, but Joey told her the truth about his hatred for marriage. She then attempted to propose to him instead, but she was too shaken, so Chandler did it. Janice Chandler and his whiny nasal ex-girlfriend Janice have been on and off more than Ross and Rachel. Their relationship is one of the show's many signature recurring gags. When the show began they were together, but they broke up eventually as she was driving Chandler crazy. On the New Year's Eve of that year, Chandler was desperate to have a woman to kiss at midnight, so he phoned her and got together again. The same night he broke up with her again to her great distress. Two months later they got togehter again but again broke it up on Valentine's day up due to her annoying character traits. By now though, Janice had wisened up and knew he'd be back again, or to put it in her words: "Your voice calls out to me like a foghorn- Jaaaniiice, Jaaaaaaaaaniiice". After his brake up with kathy, he was so desperate to get ou to his despression he called her up, but by then she had already been married, to Sid. Janice reappeared several times but did not strike up a relationship again, though when she was in labur she toldhim it was his abby as a joke. Chandler twice employed a trick of pretending he ahd feelings for her to be rid of her. When she was staying at their appartment, he saisd it to make her leave, and when she wanted buy the house next to their new one, he pretended he had feelings for her and wanted to have an affair. Kathy When they met in Central Perk, Chandler immediately began to flirt. However, she had already met Joey who had used his irrissistable charm on her. Chandler had an immense crush on her for the next few episodes. They were obviously better matched, and kissed on her birthday. He told Joey, who broke up with her and shunned Chandler. However when Joey realised how much they cared for each other he gave Chandler the OK and they formed a relationship. She dumped him however when he accused her of sleeping with her co-star in a play where she played a prostitute. After that he was depressed for one episode. Monica Pete Millionare who invented MOS-36 (Friends universe alternative to MS-DOS) Chandler (see Chandler-Monica) Richard Monica's longtime much older boyfriend Richard Wyneburghe was introduced to her when she was a child as her old optician. Later, they met at her parent's party as he was Jack Geller's friend. They dated for a lnog time, keeping it secret from her parents as she knew that they would be shocked. they found out eventually. They broke up because Richard did not want to have children again, whereas Monica was desperate for them. Joey Rachel (see Rachel - Joey) Every girl in New York Joey has not had many long-term relation ships due to his commitment issues and lack of morals in that area. However he has reputedly had a one night stand with every woman in New York, or Manhattan at least. Phoebe Roger Roger appeared in The One With The Boobies. He was a psychologist who analyzed the group beyond their comfort. He suggested that Chandler used his humor as a defense mechanism and a way of keeping people at a distance, which became a running joke throughout the series. He also suggested that Ross subconsciously wanted his first marriage to fail as a way of compensating for overshadowing a sibling. Because of this, the group soon grows to hate Roger. At the end of the episode Phoebe breaks up with him, telling the group that he's a good person and can be really sweet, but that she "hates that guy". Portrayed by Fisher Stevens. Mike When Joey and Phoebe Agreed to do a bland double date with each other, Joey forgot until the alst minute, when he randomly chose the name mike as the fictional man he ahd chosen for her. Realsiing he didnt know any men, let alone men called mike. In desperation, he ran inot Central Perk shouting "Mike!". Luckily, Mike Hannigan was there, and he fxed him up with Phoebe. However, on the date, Phoebe realised that they didnt know eachother, and they did not meet again until the end of the episode. They started dating, but broke up with the re-arrival of David from Minsk. In Barbados, they returned, and both men proposed to her. Mike went first, and she chose him before David had a chance, but did not want to marry yet. Later, Mike was going to propose to her on the big screen at a Nick's game, but before he did she commented on how tacky the idea was, so he left to cancel the plan making her reakise what she had done. To compensate she resoleved to propose to him in the same way, after being told by the others it didnt seem too desperate. However the crowds at the game thoguht other wise and Mike did not have a chance to reply over the booing and insults. Mike tried again by putting the ring in a choclate cake, but she again accidently commented on the idea's cheesyness, so he decided to simply and blatantly get down on one knee and propose. She said yes, and they got married several episodes later. In the last episode, they decide to have a bunch of kids (so Phoebe can teach them to sing and re-enact the Sound of Music- but with out the Nazis). David Phoebe and the sweet, geeky David met when he was arguing with collegue Max during her song at the coffee house. She used her intimidating presence to force David to explain and he blurted out that he was commenting that she was "the most beuatiful woman she'd ever seen and was luminant with an unearthly grace". They stayed together until New years Eve, when he was given the oppurtunity to go to Minsk to research 'distillation of sub-atomic particles'. He orginbally refused because of his commitment to Phoebe , but she told him he had to go because she realsied how much it had torn him and Max apart. David came back from Minsk twice times, as a break and after he discovered that his sub-atomic particle reseach was impossible. The first time they had a date and spent the evening together. While Phoebe was with Mike, he visited a second dtime and Phoebe and Mike nearly broke up. However they resolved. As mentioned before, David returned to propose to Phoebe but was turned down. After that he was never seen on the show again.